Stench
by Honeykiss
Summary: Takes place in modern 21st century. The senshi deal with a force they've never dealt with; one stronger, and more powerful than any known. They come face to face with death and destruction and are forced to push forward to protect the world they love.
1. Prologue: Stench

_"STENCH"_

_By: Honeykiss_

_Disclaimer- Sailor Moon belongs to the wonderful and talented Takeuchi Naoko. Any unfamiliar characters that are not used in the series/manga are made up and belong to me. However, if they do seem to resemble any copyrighted characters from other sources it is purely coincidental._

_Warning- Violence, Language, Sexual Situations, Yaoi, Yuri, Rape_

_A:N// I'd like to begin by saying thanks for reading my fanfic. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE Sailor Moon, and I've always wanted to write a dark, twisted fanfic revolving around the Bishojo Senshi known as "Sera Mun". If you have questions, comments, or concerns I'd love to hear about them, so if you have the chance, please write a review. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Prologue: Stench

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Death.

It's foul stench clung to the vapors in the air like the flies that hovered above the damned. There were thousands. No, millions crowding the streets of Crystal Tokyo, hollowed and empty as the maggots wrung and writhed in their decay.

There were no signs of life.

Only silence.

It was a premonition Tomoe Hotaru had seen many times over. Standing upon a cliff that watched over the city stood the senshi of destruction. Her slender, gloved fingers gripped the staff of her blade tightly. The staff shook frenetically within her grasp, her irrepressible rage and sorrow wracking her body as she stood helpless above the forsaken city.

_"No..."_ Saturn inaudibly whispered, hot tears trailing down her pale cheek. The murky air blew her short, black hair wildly about her shoulders. She fell to her knees with a loud thud against the dirt, her staff falling to the ground beside her.

She was in complete and utter shock. Her body felt numb and heavy. A sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she quickly turned her head. The noxious liquid seemed to spew from her lips over and over as her stomach wrenched forward. She dug her fingers into the dirt, clinging to anything that would support her as she felt her insides landing in pools underneath her.

She coughed as the last bit of her sickness left her. Her eyelids felt heavy and her body felt weak as she fell onto her back beside her pile of vomit. Her listless eyes came to rest on the night sky above her. She stared up at it not particularly fixating on anything.

She felt nothing at this moment.

There were no thoughts in her head. No comments or concerns. Just the overwhelming fatigue clouding her senses.

Everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 1: Stirring

_"STENCH"_

_By: Honeykiss_

_Disclaimer- Sailor Moon belongs to the wonderful and talented Takeuchi Naoko. Any unfamiliar characters that are not used in the series/manga are made up and belong to me. However, if they do seem to resemble any copyrighted characters from other sources it is purely coincidental._

_Warning- Violence, Language, Sexual Situations, Yaoi, Yuri, Rape_

_A:N// I'd like to begin by saying thanks for reading my fanfic. I LOOOOOOOOOOVE Sailor Moon, and I've always wanted to write a dark, twisted fanfic revolving around the Bishojo Senshi known as "Sera Mun". If you have questions, comments, or concerns I'd love to hear about them, so if you have the chance, please write a review. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! :)_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1: Stirring

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tomoe Hotaru, age 13, awoke in a bitter cold sweat. Her black eyes shot out from under her long eyelashes as her view came to rest upon the ceiling fan above her head.

She was quiet.

She didn't move.

Her heart raced madly within her bosom; thumping, thumping, over and over like a small defenseless creature. She gripped either side of her bed, her finger nails digging deep into the material. Her mind was blank. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened. She glanced over at her night stand and sighed heavily. The alarm clock on her night stand ticked as each second passed. The time was 3:20 am.

She knew where she was now.

Home.

Hotaru glanced back up at the ceiling fan, and sighed heavily again. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath for such a time. She closed her eyes and gently wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her palm. She frowned, feeling the cool damp material of her nightgown sticking to her body. She pulled herself up from her bed and walked out her bedroom towards the bathroom across the hall.

She turned on the light, walked over to the sink, and gently sprinkled herself with cool water. She blindly reached for a towel hanging from the rack behind her. As she dabbed her face with the soft cloth and glanced up at her reflection.

Her black eyes stared back at her, clouded and red from the hot tears that had fallen from her cheeks as she slept. Her recollection of her nightmare slowly crept back into her mind and she shivered at the thought of it.

_'If this were merely a dream', she thought to herself, 'then why I am I so troubled?'_

Hotaru shook her head, pushing her troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do about the vision at that time anyway. She looked at herself one last time through the mirror and frowned. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night, not with those visions still fresh in her mind.

She turned the bathroom lights off and walked out, the soft thud of the door closing behind her.

----

Mamoru's Apartment 3:35 am.

----

Mamoru restlessly shifted in his bed, desperately searching for that one comfortable spot to sleep in. He'd been at it all night. His mind was distant, and for one reason or another he felt anxious and irritated.

He hadn't slept for 3 days now.

Deep inside his chest he could feel the earth rumble. It shook with such vigor it constantly racked his brain and tugged at his heart. He couldn't pin point the problem, and it troubled him. It was almost as if his beloved planet was shaking in fear. He knew it was warning him of something big. But of what?

_"Why won't you stop?"_ He grumbled, tightly clenching his chest. The rumbling seemed stronger that night. It had started around midnight and had gradually continued to get stronger. He felt no pain from the attack the earth gave him, just a very uneasy sense and an unsettling queasiness. The earth was pleading with him, warning him of the dangers that would soon be upon this planet.

Mamoru quickly pulled himself together. Now wasn't the time to sleep. Something was coming- and it was rapidly approaching.

----

Tsukino Household 3:56 am.

----

Usagi woke up to the familiar chime of her cell phone. She drowsily reached her arm out to her nightstand and clumsily slapped her hand against it until it came to rest on the noisy device.

_"...Hai?"_ She asked, her eyelids half open, drool smeared down her chin. Luna lazily stretched at the foot of Usagi's bed and shifted herself back into a comfortable position, paying no mind to her princess' phone call.

_"NANI?!"_ She heard Usagi shout. She jumped up and quickly pounced towards Usagi's side, trying to listen to the conversation. Mamoru's husky voice was barely audible but she was certain that the words she could hear through the receiver were _"We're- in- danger."_

Usagi's eyes met Luna's nervous gaze and she searched them desperately. Her eyes widened as she listened to Mamoru describe his uneasy feelings. She was beginning to fear what was to come, and as he spoke she could feel her heart drop to her stomach.

_"I think we should have a Senshi meeting first thing in the morning-"_ Mamoru choked, suddenly wincing in pain. The rumbling in his chest steadily grew stronger, and it began to gnaw at his heart every few moments. He groaned, feeling the sharp pain stab at his heart.

_"Mamo-chan?!"_ Usagi shouted apprehensively. She heard Mamoru struggling and his breath quicken. _"Scratch that-"_ She heard him cough into the phone, _"We're having one now."_

Usagi nodded. She thought back to the evening before and frowned. She and Mamoru had been out on a date and they were watching the sunset on a bench at the park. It was chilly, and Mamoru had protectively wrapped his arms around his beloved to keep her warm and safe. She never once thought that would be the last blissful moment she'd have until who knows when.

She told Mamoru to stay put and that she'd be over in a matter of moments. She hung up and instantly began dialing the others.

_"What happened?"_ Luna asked anxiously, hopping off Usagi's bed. Usagi pulled herself up from her bed and quickly began throwing her clothes off. She placed her cell on top of her dresser and put the speaker on, keeping her hands free as she changed.

Rei's drowsy voice choked through the receiver of Usagi's phone with a raspy _"Hello?"._ Usagi threw her sweater over her head and urgently spoke.

_"Rei-chan, something's up. We need to have an emergency meeting at the shrine now."_ She began. She then proceeded to tell Rei what had happened and Luna leaned in close, hearing for herself what was going on.

As Usagi spoke, Luna pulled out her communicator and instantly called the other senshi forward. She repeated the words Usagi told Rei and sent the message off.

Usagi grabbed her cell and turned off the speaker, speaking to Rei directly. She hurriedly ran out of her bedroom and bounded down the stairs, Luna close behind her. She hung up moments later and hopped into her car, heading towards Mamoru's apartment.

----

Tenoh Residence 4:01 am.

----

Hotaru awoke to the beeping of her communicator. She turned over and glanced at her alarm clock and rolled her eyes. She'd only fallen back to sleep 5 minutes earlier and she sighed, exasperated. She grabbed her communicator which rested beside her alarm clock and turned it on. Luna's face popped up in the small screen, her bright red eyes large and filled with worry.

_"Onegai Senshi wake up now! There is an emergency Senshi meeting at Hikawa Shrine so get there as soon as possible. To whoever hears this first, please alert the others. Usagi is on her way to pick up Mamoru and then they'll be at the shrine. She already contacted Rei, so please if you can, alert the others!"_

Luna's face faded and the screen instantly turned off. Hotaru felt a knot deep within her stomach. Her mind reverted back the vision she had only a few moments earlier and she shivered, fearing what was to come. She gulped loudly and placed her communicator back on the night stand. She ran towards Haruka and Michiru's bedroom and quickly shook them awake.

_"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, wake up. There is an urgent Senshi meeting at the shrine. We must go. Now." _She told them, running to either side of the bed until they awoke. Haruka squinted through sleepy eyelids and yawned loudly. She could see the outline of Hotaru's thin frame through the darkness in the bedroom. She blindly reached her hand out and gently touched the tip of Hotaru's nose.

_"What is it, Hotaru-chan?"_ She asked her throat raspy from the dry air.

Hotaru frowned and grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled it away. _"We have to get to the shrine, now. Luna sent an urgent message to everyone about an emergency meeting over at Rei-san's shrine. Something's happened."_ She repeated.

Michiru stirred in the bed beside Haruka and groggily opened her eyes. She peeked over at the digital alarm clock on the night stand and yawned. Hotaru's words seemed distant to her for the most part until she heard the words _"Something's happened."_ in such a foreboding tone.

_"What happened?"_ Michiru asked, quickly pulling herself out of her rest. She reached over and quickly switched the lamp on.

_"I don't know, but we have to get there now. I had a vision just before Luna called too. I'm really worried about this."_ Hotaru told them sternly.

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other nervously. They nodded and pulled themselves out of their bed. _"Go wake Setsuna and try and inform the others."_ Haruka told her, taking charge.

As Hotaru's frame exited the bedroom, Haruka turned to Michiru and frowned._ "It seems our honeymoon is over."_ A small smile crept on Michiru's face and she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. She leaned in and kissed her lightly upon her lips. _"Yes, my dear. It is."_

----

Mamoru's Apartment 4:19 am.

----

Usagi entered Mamoru's apartment with her spare key. She called out his name through the darkness of his apartment but got no response. She feared the worst and she frantically ran to his bedroom where she found him pulling a tee shirt over his head. She heaved a heavy sigh of relief and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

_"You didn't respond. I thought something had happened to you."_ She whispered. A small tear trailed down her cheek and Mamoru instantly wiped it away with a reassuring kiss.

_"I'm okay."_ Mamoru responded. The tremors in his chest were beginning to subside and he felt that for the moment they were going to be safe. He relayed that to Usagi and she heaved a great big sigh once again. _"But we still need to meet at the shrine. Did you get a hold of everyone?"_ He asked, buckling his jeans.

Usagi nodded. _"Yeah, Luna called everyone on the communicator. We've heard from them all and they'll meet us there as soon as they can. But, Mamo-chan-"_ She choked, the uneasiness in her chest welling up. _"Hotaru-chan mentioned a vision she had. I'm worried."_ She frowned. She could feel the tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

It'd been so long since their last major battle, and she had hoped that that would have been the last of them. All she wanted to do at that moment was crawl into bed with Mamoru and fall back to sleep in his loving embrace. But, she knew she couldn't do that. She wouldn't be able to do that comfortably for quite some time and she hated the notion of it. She began sobbing. She wished Chibiusa was there.

Mamoru smiled at this and wrapped his arms around Usagi again. He kissed her head lovingly and allowed her to sob into his freshly changed tee shirt. They'd been through so much together, and this was going to be yet another major struggle. He cooed comforting words into her ear, reminding her that their love can conquer anything. No matter what, they'll keep the world safe, and the future they love together.

Usagi placed her hands on Mamoru's chest and gently pushed him away. She looked up into his dark blue eyes and frowned. She could clearly see the redness and the deep dark circles hidden under them. He hadn't been sleeping. It worried her. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lovingly on his lips. She wanted nothing more than to protect the man she loved so much. She'd give up anything to keep him alive and safe, just as he would do for her. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him. _"Let's go."_


End file.
